lostpediafandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Sayid Jarrah
Sayid Jarrah 是迷失的角色，由系列的製作團隊創作，他在迷失第1季第1集正式登場。 角色簡介 Sayid Hassan Jarrah (Arabic:سعيد جراح)是一名815航班中舱的幸存者.作为一名勇敢的并且称职的领导者,Sayid在对待力量和精神方面的事情上保持了一种保守的态度,并且他希望能够为他过去的罪恶做些补偿. Sayid用他一生大部分的时间用来寻找他的青梅竹马, Nadia,希望她还活着.过去作为一名拷问者的经历一直折磨着Sayid.通过他的技巧和他的领导力,他在这一群生还者中扮演着关键角色,并且不断发掘岛的秘密. Before the Island The son of celebrated Iraqi hero Hassan Jarrah, Sayid Hassan Jarrah was born in 1967 in Tikrit, Iraq. After attending Cairo University, Sayid served as a Communications officer in the Iraqi Republican Guard for 5 years (during which time he learned crucial skills which would aid him on the Island). However, his time of duty was also the source of many tormenting memories including an as yet unexplained incident in Basra. uniform ]] During Desert Storm, Sayid's base was captured by the US forces. As the only English-speaking member of his unit, he was delivered to Sergeant Major Sam Austen. Sergeant Austen utilized Sayid in interrogating his commanding officer, Tariq, to find the location of a US pilot captured by his enemies. However, Sayid successfully evaded this task out of loyalty, despite Tariq's repeated humiliations during the process. Observing his reluctance, DIA operative Kelvin Joe Inman conspired to gain Sayid's full cooperation, by showing him a video of his home village, attacked by nerve gas in an offensive that Tariq had ordered, in which his relatives had been killed. After watching, the traumatized Sayid agreed to help, not knowing what awaited him: He was given a torture kit by Inman, with which he extracted from Tariq the burial location of the pilot. At the end of the war, Sayid was transported to an isolated desert area and released by Inman and Sam Austen. Before abandoning him in the desert with a large sum of money, Inman whispered to Sayid in Arabic that he would find his new skills in torture useful some day in the future. Condemning these skills that were forced upon him, Sayid returned to the Republican Guard after being released. However, he was soon promoted to the Intelligence division, and tasked with the interrogation of rebels and military prisoners through torture. On this duty, Sayid was reunited with Nadia, his long-lost childhood love, while imprisoned, and was tasked with her interrogation, after it came to light that she had been involved with an insurgent group in the country. However, the little time they had together only gave them a chance to reconnect, and caused Sayid to question his loyalties. When the orders of his superior officer, Omar, called for her execution, Sayid found no resolution but to help her escape. In his attempt, Sayid killed Omar, who caught up with him and Nadia. As a cover story, he shot himself as well in the leg, to let Nadia escape, aided with his gun. Before escaping, Nadia begged Sayid to come with her, but he refused saying, "I can't. Desertion. They would kill my family. I don't have your courage." She left him her photo with the Arabic inscription; "You will see me in the next life, if not in this one". Working as an accomplished chef in Paris going by the alias of Najeev, Sayid was invited by Sami to work at his restaurant. When Sayid came to the restaurant, Sayid was introduced to Sami's wife Amira. Sayid noticed burn marks on her arms and then Sami and his gang beat him up and kept him chained in a locked pantry (echoing Ben's imprisonment in the Swan's Armory). Later, Sami brought him water and accused him of having tortured his wife when he was a soldier for the Republican Guard. Sayid claimed he had no idea what he was talking about and that he had never seen his wife before. Amira came in and watched as Sami assaulted Sayid for supposedly torturing her. Sami went to attack him with a pipe, but Amira stopped him, saying that was enough for one day. Sayid woke up to see Amira watching him with her cat. She said that she rescued the cat from children who had tortured it with firecrackers and that she forgives the cat when it bites because like her it will never feel safe again. Amira demands that Sayid show her the respect of admitting what he did to her. Sayid decides to tell her that he remembers torturing her and tearfully apologizes, saying that her face has haunted him for years. Amira says she forgives him and will tell Sami that she has made a terrible mistake so that Sami will let Sayid go. About seven years after the incident involving Nadia, Sayid is arrested in England at Heathrow Airport, before being delivered to CIA and ASIS officials. The agents offered Sayid an exchange, where they would give him information about Nadia's whereabouts, but in return task him with infiltrating a terrorist cell in Sydney and recovering 300 pounds of stolen C-4 explosives. ]] Sayid was tasked with infiltrating the terror cell because of his former college roommate from Cairo University, Essam, was known to be a member. Essam was eventually assigned to be the martyr on the operation, and designated to detonate the stolen C4 explosives. However, Essam confided to Sayid his strong doubts about the legitimacy and his role in the operation. At this knowledge, Sayid asked his informants to let him save Essam and bring him in. However, they refused and blackmailed Sayid into convincing Essam to go through with his mission, to enable the uncovering of the explosives' location. Unable to stand his guilt, Sayid revealed his true role to Essam just before the mission was to begin, offering him time to escape. However, Essam was by this time unstable and distraught that he immediately shot himself in front of Sayid. Later, CIA Agent Cole informed Sayid that Nadia was living in Irvine, California, working as a lab technician. He was given a ticket for an Oceanic flight to Los Angeles Airport on September 21, 2004, but insisted on staying in Australia an extra day to arrange a proper Muslim burial for Essam. In Sydney Airport, the following day, Sayid first met Shannon in the waiting area and asked her to watch his bag for a moment. However, she reported him to airport security as an "Arab man" who had left his bag unattended. After interrogation, airport security released him with apologies, and he successfully boarded Flight 815, where he sat in the last seat in business class, looking at photos of Nadia. On the Island Season 1 (第1－44天) , in a gesture of reconciliation ]] 飛機墜毀後，Sayid was the first to make a signal fire and asked Charlie to help.晚上，Sayid告訴Charlie應該有任何人來到小島上救他們才對。第2天, Sayid was the first target of blame for the survivors' misfortune, including accusations of being a terrorist and the US Marshal's prisoner from Sawyer. However, the early contributions of Sayid, facilitated by his military background, soon proved him to be a vital member of the group. After having a fight with Sawyer, he employed his experience as a communications officer in fixing the plane's transceiver. While fixing it, Sayid was visited by Hurley, and told him that he had served in the Gulf War, with the Republican Guard. After fixing the transceiver, he led an expedition to find high ground for receiving a signal. There, they picked up a looped French signal from the Island. Sayid deduced that it has been on a loop for 16 years, and fearing such information would take away the hope of the survivors, Sayid asked the expedition group to keep the information a secret. A few days later, after wild boars were in the fuselage, Sayid disagreed with Jack's plan to burn the bodies. Sayid and Kate started to police the Island, after the water was taken, initially blaming Sawyer for it. Sayid stopped the fight between Jin and Michael and insisted that Jin be handcuffed until he could figure out what had happened. Later, Sayid disagreed with Jack's plan to move to the caves, believing in the importance of the signal fire, and stayed at the beach camp. Later, Sayid attempted to locate the origin of the signal, but just as he began to pick up the signal again, he was knocked unconscious and his equipment smashed. Initially, he was led by Locke to believe that Sawyer might have been behind this sabotage, though Locke much later revealed himself as the actual culprit. When Sawyer fell under suspicion for hoarding Shannon's Asthma medicine, Sayid and Jack decided that they should use any means necessary to get it back from him. During an interrogation, Sayid tortured Sawyer, causing injury to his arm. When Kate then discovered Sawyer was innocent all along, Sayid was severely abashed, recalling his times as a torturer. This guilt led Sayid to leave his group on a solitary journey of redemption, under the pretense of attempting to map the Island. While following the beach, Sayid found a cable, which led him straight into a trap set by Danielle Rousseau. Sayid was trapped for hours until he was cut. Rousseau took Sayid to her dugout, and began to interrogate him. Rousseau questioned him, repeating "Where's Alex?" However, Sayid didn't know, and found himself on the receiving end of torture. Sayid told her he was on a plane and it crashed, and that the he picked up a distress signal, and asked how it was 16 years old. Rousseau stopped torturing him and wondered if it really had been that long. However, Rousseau did not believe him, and tortured Sayid more, believing Sayid was an Other. After Rousseau finds a photo of Nadia, which he carried. She asks what happen to her and Sayid tells her he killed her, making her tortue him more. Later Rousseau shows Sayid her music box and Sayid fixes it. Rousseau then tells Sayid about the Others and how to came to this Island. When Rousseau was distracted by noises outside the dugout, Sayid managed to escape, stealing Rousseau's maps and notes and bringing them back to camp. Sayid found Rousseau in the jungle pointing a gun to him. Sayid ask her if she wants to go back, However she didn't want to go back with him, because she said his people are sick. On his return journey, Sayid was surrounded by whispers, coming out from the jungle. , attempting to decipher Rousseau's Maps |190px]] ]] A few days later, Sayid returned to camp, telling Jack “we are not alone”. Sayid who is hurt, Sawyer approaches him. Sawyer threatens Sayid, but stops himself from carrying out his revenge when he hears that the French woman is alive and claimed there were others on the Island. The mention of the whispering intrigues Sawyer. Deciding not to retaliate, Sawyer leaves, mentioning as he goes that he kept the signal fire burning while Sayid was away. Back at camp, Sayid enlisted Shannon to help him translate the French markings on Rousseau's maps, and as they continued work together, Shannon and Sayid began to develop a relationship. While translating it, the translations makes no sense. Sayid declares that the time they have spent was a mistake. This causes Shannon to feel frustrated with Sayid and herself as well, and she leaves in tears. Later Shannon approaches Sayid and told him the story of her French boyfriend's son, who repeatedly watched a French dubbed cartoon about a fish. Shannon told Sayid their was a song called La Mer and she begins to sing it to him. Sayid takes Shannon to an isolated part of the beach for a romantic night. Upon their return, Sayid and Shannon are informed of Boone's death. Shannon isn't capable of speaking at Boone's funeral and Sayid is the person that speaks at it As they grew more intimate, Sayid was faced with a rising enmity from Boone, but eventually Boone relented for his own reasons. However, after Boone's death, Shannon asked Sayid to kill Locke, whom she blamed, and when he refused she attempted to shoot Locke herself. Sayid intervened, preventing her from killing him. A temporary breakup was then initiated between the couple by the resentful Shannon, during which Sayid led Charlie into the Jungle to pursue Rousseau, and got back Aaron who was kidnapped by her. At his safe return, Sayid was met by a worried Shannon who hurried to embrace him. Season 2 (Days 46-67) and Sayid see Walt in the jungle]] While hiding in the caves, Vincent runs into the jungle, making Shannon and Sayid run off into the jungle after him. The pair find the dog in a clearing, and attempt to catch him, but he runs off. Shannon and Sayid separate, and Sayid finds Vincent. However Shannon sees Walt while looking for Vincent. The next day, Sayid and everybody else return to camp. Just after returning, Kate runs out of the jungle and tells Sayid we need help. In the events of their confrontation with Desmond, Jack and Locke used Sayid's skills to repair the Swan's Computer. Later Sayid explores the Swan's foundations. Jack and Sayid find a blocked doorway which appears to be just as thick with concrete. Sayid guesses their some geothermal generator and the power source on the other side. Sayid told Jack the last time he heard of concrete being poured over everything like this was Chernobyl. Later, Sayid continued his efforts to comfort Shannon over Boone's death by building her a beautiful tent, where they eventually made love on the same night. When Sayid returned after stepping out for a moment, Shannon claimed she had a vision of Walt. Gently, he conveyed his disbelief, but Shannon insisted and left him to search for the boy. Later, Sayid found Shannon in the jungle on her search, accompanied with Vincent. As they met, Sayid assured Shannon of his belief and love for her, when suddenly a vision of Walt, dripping wet, appeared to them both. As Shannon ran towards Walt, she was shot in the chest by Ana-Lucia Cortez, who emerged from the forest, thinking her to be an Other. Sayid held her in his arms as she died. After the accident, Sayid was filled with rage towards Ana. Sayid runs up to Ana-Lucia, However Mr. Eko tries to stop him. After a quick and muddy fight, Sayid is knocked unconscious. The Tailies tie Sayid to a tree. Later Michael decides to give Sayid water, and Michael tells Sayid who Ana-Lucia is. Later when everybody apart from Ana-Lucia and Sayid, return to camp. Ana-Lucia begin to talk to Sayid whether if she is going to kill him. Sayid tells Ana-Lucia about torturing Sawyer and other people. After Ana-Lucia tells Sayid about the man who shot her and tells him that nothing happened to him and that they never found the guy, However Ana-Lucia shot him. After Ana-Lucia later gave him the chance to kill her, he refused, adding that "we're both already dead". Later Ana-Lucia and Sayid return to camp with Sayid carring Shannon's body back. The next day, Sayid buries Shannon. At the funeral tells everyone "Shannon and I were strangers. We never would have met if -- We wouldn't even have spoken if -- But we did meet and we did speak. At least -- I loved her". Later Kate visits Sayid at Shannon's grave and apologizes for missing the funeral. Kate tells Sayid shes seeing things and Sayid tells her he saw Walt. A few days Sayid leads an attempt to put out the fire, lit by Charlie. The next day Hurley gives Sayid the radio from the tailies. Hurley thought if he could boost the signal with the radio. Sayid is dubious about whether it's possible, and if it would even be worthwhile. At night, Sayid comes over to Hurley and turns on the radio. A song called Moonlight Serenade plays on the radio. A few days later, while Sayid is washing his face, Ana-Lucia comes to Sayid telling him she saw "One Of Them". Sayid and Ana-Lucia track the person down, and appears to be Rousseau. Sayid tells Ana-Lucia and Sayid jumps in front of Danielle, asking what she is doing here. She responds she is looking for him. Sayid was led by Rousseau to a trap in which she had caught a man claiming to be an innocent castaway, named Henry Gale. In spite of Rousseau's warnings, Sayid decided to save the man, after being shot by a arrow by Rousseau, and brought him back to the Swan. While Jack treats "Henry Gale", Sayid convinces him to change the combination on the armory door, so that he can interrogate Gale without Jack's interference. They trick Jack and bring Henry in the armory room, and Sayid shuts the door as Jack and Locke walk out. Jack bangs on the door and ask what he is doing, Sayid replies quietly, "What needs to be done". Sayid begins to question Henry Gale on his life. Henry Gale (Who is an Other called Ben) told Sayid he crashed with his wife on a balloon, for 4 months and that his wife got suddenly sick and died. After Henry Gale asked who Sayid is, he replies "My name is Sayid Jarrah, and I am a torturer." After Sayid asks more questions and ask were his wife's grave is located. Sayid asks, "How deep? How many shovelfuls of earth? Did you use your hands? How long did it take you?". When Henry does not know the answers, Sayid becomes violent. Sayid claims he would remember how deep that grave is, if he really buried the woman he loved. He would remember -- if it were true. Henry then ask if Sayid lost someone on the Island. Sayid saids that it was an accident, and that the woman who accidentally killed her thought she was "Someone who wants to hurt us, someone like you." Sayid begins to attack Henry up but Locke opens the armory door and Jack stops Sayid. Later at the beach, Sayid tells Charlie about Henry and that he had no guilt for what his actions and that everyone seems to have forgot about what the Others did. He then asks, "Have you forgotten, Charlie?". , Jack and Sawyer , confronting Desmond in |190px]] Ana-Lucia approaches Sayid, who - together with Charlie - is building a dining table. She tells them about Henry's map and suggests that they go look for the balloon. Sayid, Ana-Lucia and Charlie begin to trek to Henry's balloon. At night Ana-Lucia and Sayid talk about people hating her, However he has a reason to hate her and tells him shes sorry. Sayid replies that she was just trying to protect her people, and that it wasn't Ana who killed Shannon but them - the Others. He says once they find out Henry is one of them, something will have to be done. The next day they find the Balloon. Later Sayid, Ana-Lucia and Charlie find Jack and Kate by the food drop. Quickly they all storm into the hatch, and Sayid points a gun at Henry and pushes him against the wall. Sayid told Henry they found the balloon,exactly as he described it. But still Sayid did not believe him, so he dug up his wife's grave. Inside, he found not a woman, but a man. He shows him a driver's license of a black man -- "A man named Henry Gale." Later Sayid and Ana-Lucia interrogation of the fake Henry. They ask him if he killed Henry Gale and Sayid reads the twenty dollar bill with writing of Henry Gale to his wife Jennifer Gale. When Henry admits hes an Other, and tells Sayid the man with the beard is nothing compared to him, Sayid threatens "Henry" at gun-point. Sayid shots but Ana-Lucia intervenes just in time. A few days later, Hurley asks Sayid if he could get the music from the radio to work for Libby. Sayid advises a picnic instead, and tells him about the beach where he took Shannon. |190px]] When Michael returned and began planning for his return trip to retrieve Walt, Sayid became suspicious. Suspecting Michael's motivations may have been compromised by the Others, after Michael doesn't let him join the trek to get Walt back. Just before the funeral of Ana-Lucia and Libby, Sayid brought this to the attention of Jack. However, he asked Jack to avoid an immediate confrontation, until a plan was developed. After a sailboat appeared at the funeral, Sayid with Jack and Sawyer went swimming into the sea to see who was in the boat. The return of Desmond provided a critical resource to use in gaining a speed advantage; his sailboat, allowed Sayid to go by sea to the other side of the Island, surprising the Others. Thus, Sayid set out on the Elizabeth to the Others' camp, with the help of Jin and Sun. While sailing, the three of them spotted the four-toed statue on the shore. When Sayid reached the Others camp he found it deserted. He opened "the Door" hatch and found it to be masking only a wall of solid rock. Sayid then created the signal fire as planned, and returned to the Elizabeth when the discharge occurred. Season 3 (Days 68-93) , after watching the eyepatched man |190px]] After a day of sailing around, looking for Jack and the others, Sayid developed a new plan. He knew that their friends had likely been captured, so he placed a second signal fire as a lure to confront the Others at the Pala Ferry. However, the plan failed as the Others attacked by sea. By the time Sayid and Jin realized their mistake, the Others had already escaped on , with Sun barely escaping the engagement with her life. On the shore, Sayid apologized for putting their lives in danger, and agreed to return to the main camp across the Island. Back at the camp, Sayid met with Locke and Desmond, to discuss the rescuing of Jack and his captured group. He was asked by Locke to join him on his mission to the Pearl, as his knowledge of electronics would aid them in trying to fix the monitors. At the station, Sayid managed to patch a feed from an unknown station into the monitors. On the monitor's activation, an eyepatched man appeared briefly, before disconnecting his station’s camera. The mechanical noises of the Monster were then heard from above, which caused the crew to rush upward. At their arrival, they found Eko mortally wounded. Disbelieving Lock's claim that Eko was likely killed by a Polar bear, Sayid insists on accompanying him on his journey back for shovels for the burial. Through his questioning of Locke, he ascertained that they were first taking "a detour" on their way back. The detour was, in fact, to retrieve Eko's stick to place at his grave; however, the stick ultimately led Locke to believe he was being guided north to find Jack and the Others. enter the Flame |190px]] Though skeptical of Locke's plan, Sayid joined Locke, Danielle and Kate on their trip north. While stopping to pick fruit, Sayid observed a cow in the jungle, which led to the discovery of the Flame station. Sayid was shot while attempting to make contact with the Flame's resident, Mikhail Bakunin, whom he correctly suspected to be an Other. After several confrontations, Sayid and Kate captured Mikhail. Sayid refused to kill Mikhail, despite Danielle's suggestion. He also revealed that he had obtained a map before the destruction of the Flame station, revealing an underground electrical connection between the Flame and the Barracks on the other side of the Island. Tensions between Sayid and Locke continued to escalate, with Sayid remaining skeptical of Locke's plan to follow Eko's stick. Around this time, Mikhail revealed his knowledge of the survivors, including Sayid's full name, and told him that he was not on "the list" because he is "weak and frightened." Sayid correctly ascertained that the barrier surrounding the barracks was a security system, but was surprised when it killed Mikhail after Locke pushed him through it. When he discovered that Locke had stolen C-4 from the Flame (suggesting that he knew the station was wired to explode), Sayid became further angered and questioned Locke's motives. Sayid then accompanied the search party to the Barracks. Once there he is captured (at the same time as Kate) and tied up in a children's playground. When he sees Alexandra Rousseau he tells her that she looks like her mother. He remains tied to the swing set until after the Others leave the Barracks, and expresses his concern that Juliet is returning to the beach along with Kate and Jack. When Juliet returns to camp with them, Sayid is suspicious, and demands answers. He is held off by Jack, who tells him she will talk when she's ready. Sayid seems to have a way to distinguish a person's true motives (the same way he did with Ben). When he and Sawyer track Juliet to where she picks up the medicine for Claire she confronts him with her knowledge of a hereto unmentioned incident in Basra that is enough to get him to back off. A couple days later, Hurley comes to Sayid and tells him about Naomi. Sayid briefly talks to Naomi, possibly assuming that she might be an Other, but than she shows him the satellite phone. While Sayid and Hurley are examining the satellite phone, Kate finds them, and they confide the secret of Naomi with her. Sayid is later confronted by Sawyer, who gives him the tape that Juliet and Ben use to communicate. Later that night, some of the survivors gather around and Sayid explains to them the entire Naomi situation, and what she said about Oceanic Flight 815. Jack and Juliet than arrive, and they tell Sayid that they might have a plan to confront the Others. Together, they discuss leaving dynamite by marked tents so when the Others arrive, they can detonate. Sayid convinces Jack to lead the rest of the group to safety at the radio tower, while he stays behind with Jin and Bernard to execute the plan. Before Jack and the other survivors leave, Sayid tells Jack to not turn back, to keep going at all costs. He says that he is willing to die for everyone else to be rescued, but he won't die for nothing. Later when the Others arrive, Sayid makes his shot and detonates the dynamite, killing several Others. He is about to shoot Pryce who is holding Jin hostage when an Other disarms him. He, Jin and Bernard are captured by Pryce, Tom, and Jason. When interrogated, he doesn't break, saying they will kill them all anyway. When they threaten to kill Jin, Sayid warns Bernard not to talk but he is knocked unconscious and Bernard talks, giving them a reprieve. but Ben later orders their execution when he confronts Jack. Tom and Pryce shoot the ground instead of Sayid, Jin, and Bernard, apparently following previously given orders that they disagree with. Later, while Sawyer and Juliet attempt a rescue without weapons or a plan, Hurley comes to the rescue, driving the DHARMA van into Pryce, killing him and forcing Tom to dive away. Sawyer grabs Pryce's gun and confronts Jason, but Sayid trips Jason and snaps his neck with his legs. Sayid, Jin, and Bernard are later seen with Hurley, Sawyer, and Juliet on the beach in a moment of peace. Season 4 (Days 93-94) Sayid is present at the beach when Desmond returns to inform them of Charlie's death, and his final warning. He tells Sawyer not to radio Jack to warn him that the "rescuers" may be deceiving them, believing that if their intentions are indeed bad, they are likely monitoring communications on the island. Instead, he, Hurley, Juliet, Jin, Bernard, Sawyer, and Desmond set out to meet up with Jack and the others in the jungle. After Hurley finds Locke in the jungle, Sayid angrily confronts John about his prior actions (including blowing up the submarine). After meeting up with everyone else, however, he pulls Jack off of Locke when he attacks him for killing Naomi. Despite his skepticism of the rescuers, he stays with Jack's group when the survivors split over whether or not to trust the people on the freighter, rather than going with Locke's group to the Barracks (possibly due to his anger towards Locke). , Sayid returns with a rescued Charlotte. ]] Most of Jack's group, including Sayid, then heads back to the beach. There, he asks Juliet why Ben would say that the people on the freighter intend to do them harm. She responds that Ben is a liar and always does things like that, then pauses, and suggests that it could also be because they really are in danger. She and Sayid get the remaining guns and head back into the jungle to meet up with Jack and Kate (who had stayed behind to meet the "rescuers"), just in case. They find Jack and Kate being held by Miles Straume and Daniel Faraday. Sayid and Juliet fire shots from the jungle to convince the two newcomers to lay down their arms. While they're looking for other members of the search team, Sayid tries to get information about them. He learns that Daniel is a physicist, but Miles will not give any information about himself. Once the group finds Frank Lapidus and his helicopter, Sayid checks the aircraft for damage and declares that, despite some minor problems, it is fit to fly. Sayid prays over Naomi's body, closing her eyes and covering her face. After some questioning, Sayid decides he wants to be on the helicopter when it leaves. However, he is required to get Charlotte back to the rest of the freighters. Miles and Kate insist upon coming with him. Upon arriving at the Barracks, they find Hurley tied up in Juliet's closet. After freeing him, Sayid is told that Team Locke left Hurley there. Sayid then explores Ben's home, eventually moving a bookcase to find a secret passage in a room that is filled with clothes, passports, and money of all currencies. Flipping open a passport, he sees Ben's picture above the name "Dean Moriarty." Upon leaving the room, Sayid finds himself at gunpoint. Locke puts Sayid in the gameroom with Ben, who ridicules him for being so stupid as to get captured. Ben tells Sayid that he must trust him, and Sayid retorts that "the day I trust you is the day I sell my soul." Locke enters the gameroom, where he apologizes for his team's actions. Sayid then proposes a trade: Miles for Charlotte. Locke agrees, and Sayid leaves Kate and Miles with Team Locke while he returns to the helicopter with Charlotte. Frank allows Sayid, Desmond, and Naomi's body a ride, and they lift off the island. As Sayid looks down at the island from above, he becomes emotional. 離開小島後 After leaving the island under unknown cirmcunstances, Sayid becomes a member of the Oceanic 6. However, Sayid has begun working as a assassin for Benjiman Linus. One such mission occured in Seychelles. Sayid was golfing at a pretigious and very private golf course. It is there that he met a Mr. Avellino. The two shared small talk, but after Sayid identifie himself as a wealthy member of the Oceanic 6, Mr. Avenllino became agitated. Sayid quickly shot Mr. Avellino, killing him. Sometime after this incident, Sayid met a lady named Elsa in a coffee shop in Berlin, Germany. They started a short relationship until she finds out that Sayid is going to kill her boss, The Economist. She too was a spy, working to figure out Sayid's intentions. As a result, a firefight brought out between the two. She shoots him in the shoulder and tells her boss on the phone she's going to get information off him. He chucked an item at the mirror, breaking it and diverting her attention to it, and he grabbed his gun, shooting her dead. Sayid goes to an animal hospital, where he meets with Ben, who treats his wound. Ben reminds Sayid that the work they are doing is protecting "his friends," and says that he has another person for Sayid to kill. Sayid protests that "they" now know he is coming, but Ben just responds, "Good." Skills If Jack is a man of science, and Locke is a man of faith, Sayid is a combination of the two. He believes in facts and evidence, but is driven by faith in his own intuition. Sayid is portrayed as a man of many skills. The importance of his skills, primarily, comes from its role in the storyline, in which it is often employed in revealing new secrets of the Island. Many times, a secret was unfolded, as a result of an event triggered by one of these skills. Through the introduced secrets, new threads in the storyline are created that eventually help in its development. Muslim faith Sayid is of Muslim faith, though how devout is uncertain. It seems, however, that his faith is a strong factor in helping him atone for what he did in his past. On the Island, he is seen occasionally practicing a number of Islamic rituals or taking faith-inspired actions. Whether Sayid's faith would play a role in the coming events, and complement that played by Locke or Mr. Eko, is still a matter of question. The issue of how devout he is has been made unclear by a few lines. In , he says to Locke "I believe in what I can see" concerning the existence of "the monster". While he is clearly religious, he often seems skeptical of characters such as Locke and Mr. Eko, their faith in the island, and how significant some of the more fantastical happenings are. Sayid Jarrah Trivia *Sayid was the seventh character to ever have a flashback. *Sayid was the third character to ever have a flashforward. *Sayid's episode count so far is 57, the same as Charlie's (including his flashback appearance in "Exposé"). *In Sayid's flashbacks to his time in the Iraqi military, his shoulder rank insignia consists of two stars (similar to a US Major General) making his rank that of a Mulazim Awwal. Later, his rank changes to an eagle-like design (presumably because he was promoted) called Ra'id, yet having this insignia would mean he skipped the rank of Naqib, which consists of three stars. ** That does not mean he skipped a rank. The flashbacks might have been sandwiched around that rank. *Sayyid, close but not exactly the same, can mean honorific for a descendant of the prophet Muhammad as well. * Sayid's surname, Jarrah (Arabic: جراح), originally meant a 'Cutter' or a 'Wounder' in traditional Arabic, is currently the typical Arabic translation for the word 'Surgeon'. * The names Sayid / Said hold a striking link to Palestinian-American literary theorist, critic and philosopher Edward W. Said (Arabic: إدوارد سعيد ). Among other books on related topics, Edward W. Said wrote Orientalism; a book that reflects on colonization and how the colonizers of a new land start to call the original habitants "the Other". * Sayid shares his name with hijacker Zaid Jarrah (One of many variations of the name "Sayid"), who commandeered and eventually crashed Flight 93. *All but one Sayid-centric episode has been followed by a Claire-centric episode. *Sayid is considered by many Lost fans to be the most level headed Lostie, and is highly regarded for being the best at judging characters, see: UrbanDictionary.com on Sayid. * Sayid can be seen on the TV in the background of the U.S. Army Office where Kate's father works in the episode . * Sayid was the first member of The middle section group to hear the whispers (see Sawyer, Shannon, Charlie). * The name of Sayid's father, Hassan, as well as his own birth date and location were all obtained from his passport details as seen via the Oceanic Air Website * Sayid served for 5 years in the Iraqi Republican Guard. * Sayid searched for Nadia for 7 years. * Contradicting his Muslim faith (and his dedication to Nadia), Sayid and Shannon have premarital sex, which is forbidden in Islam. However, whether that means he is not very devout or the writers have made a mistake in writing the character remains to be seen. It should be noted, however, that marriage is a societal construct, and Sayid now finds himself in societal setting where an Islam-sanctioned wedding is not even feasible, he being the only form of Islamic authority on the Island. *Sayid now knows that Sawyer killed a man in Australia. * In the post-hatch timeline, Sayid is seen using a compass in season 3, apparently unaffected by any island magnetism. * Sayid needs Shannon to translate Rousseau's message in Pilot, Part 2 because he cannot speak French. It is later revealed in Enter 77 that he worked in Paris as a chef. Unanswered questions * Why doesn't he just read the DHARMA operations manual in his possession to learn about all the stations on the island? * Did Sayid really torture Amira? * What is the "Basra Incident" referred to by Juliet? * If he lived in Paris for a time, why didn't he learn enough French to translate Rousseau's distress signal or her maps and notes? * How/why did he begin working for Ben after his time on the island? * Where is Nadia after Sayid gets off the island? * Who are the people that Sayid kills connected to? * Did he (will he) look for Nadia once he got off the island? If not, why not? * What hold does Ben have over Sayid in the post-island timeline? See also * To explore more of the Lost Themes related to Sayid's storyline, see also: * A-Team Missions * Religion and Ideologies * Redemption 登場集數 |-|迷失 第1季= |-|迷失 第2季= |-|迷失 第3季= |-|迷失 第4季= |-|迷失 第5季= |-|迷失 第6季= 導航模板 EN: Sayid Jarrah Category:角色 Category:主要角色 Category:男性角色 Category:迷失第1季角色 Category:迷失第2季角色 Category:迷失第3季角色 Category:迷失第4季角色 Category:迷失第5季角色 Category:迷失第6季角色 Category:迷失電子遊戲角色 Category:閃回角色 Category:閃前角色 Category:閃邊角色 Category:死亡角色 Category:海洋航空815號航班乘客 Category:阿吉拉航空316號航班乘客 Category:卡哈納號船員